U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/034,720, filed Mar. 4, 1998, discloses a secure content distribution system which enables users to securely download literary titles and other types of content to a hand-held reader device. Using the reader device's control buttons and touch-sensitive display, users can perform such tasks as selecting, viewing and deleting titles, adjusting the font size and orientation of displayed text, and adding notes to selected passages. Because the titles are disseminated and stored in digital form, many of the costs associated with the sale and distribution of books and other types of printed publications are eliminated, including the costs associated with printing, storing and shipping of such publications.
In order for such a system to appeal to the mass public, it is important that the reader device have a user interface which is simple and intuitive to use. In addition, the device should provide functions which take advantage of the content's digital form, so that users have the incentive to use the system in place of printed publications. Further, the device should be comfortable to hold during prolonged viewing session.
The present invention addresses these and other problems.